Ben 10: Getting Dimmer
by KrazedSnowflakes
Summary: The Omnitrix is starting to fail Ben. Will he figure out it's secret before it's too late?
1. The Beginning

Ben took one step forward, groaning as the normal bright green light engulfed him, but a not-so-normal pounding headache pushed through. He though he was going to throw up; and he felt so weak.

"Ben! Are you okay?" Gwen pants, exhausted after the recent battle with some unknown aliens.

Ben groaned again, sliding to his knees on the pavement.

"Yo, Tenison!" Kevin shouts from the other side of the deserted parking lot. He then sees Ben's state and runs over, taping Gwen, who is now crouched next to Ben, on the shoulder.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm fine," Ben argues, starting to stand up. "I just felt a little sick for a moment there... That's all."

"You sure? You got really pale for a second there," Gwen says, double checking Ben's reasoning.

"Yeah. I feel better already," Ben exhales, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder to steady himself, then lets go.

"'K guys, I've got to fix my car; stupid aliens!" Kevin curses as he looks at his goop-covered green muscle car. "I'll drop you guys off at your far-apart-from-each-other homes," Kevin sighs, rolling his eyes and thinks, "What a waste of gas money!"

The gang gets into Kevin's car, his seemingly only joy in life, and head off to Ben's house to drop him off first, Kevin wanting to spend more time with his on-again-off-again girlfriend.

So, Gwen," Kevin offers, trying to break the eerie silence, "have any, um, tests in school this week?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Just trying to make conversation." An awkward silence fills the air between the two.

"Why don't you go to school Kevin?" Gwen ponders after a few minutes.

"I passed the GED!" Kevin argued. "With a sixty-two percent," he murmured to himself.

"Hm," Gwen nodded, disbelievingly.

"I did!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" Gwen throws her arms into the air.

As Kevin pulls up on the curb next to Gwen's house, he whispers, "Goodnight baby," into her ear.

"'Night Kev." Gwen walks up to her front door, waving at Kevin as he drives away into the night to his secluded garage.


	2. Getting Worse

All Ben hears is a deep ringing in his ears, reverberating throughout his entire body, consuming all of his thoughts.

"Ben. Ben!" Gwen practically shouts in Ben's ear. When he doesn't respond, she starts rattling his shoulder gently. "Ben, are you okay?"

"Imfn," Ben mumbles, the only thing he can process to say in his weakened condition.

"Ben, this is the second time this week you've almost passed out after battling!" Gwen hissed at him. "You can't be letting us down like that!"

"I'm fine," Ben manages, holding his head in his hands—a headache starting to burst through.

"Come on," Gwen offers, "let's get back inside." Gwen helps Ben up, supporting him under his arms, and they slowly progress to Ben's front door, the recent mini-battle with the aliens having taken place in his front yard not too long ago. Kevin wasn't there to help with the genetically modified creeps—both Gwen and Ben not having enough time to call Kevin over from his garage a few miles away.

Ben's parents weren't home: they had left the cousins to study and order a pizza while the two of them went out to dinner at the local Mexican restaurant. Gwen got Ben to the sofa in the sitting room, where he practically collapsed from exhaustion.

"I don't get it!" Gwen threw her hands up in the air. "This has never happened to you before!" she reasoned.

"I really have no idea what's been going on lately," Ben closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions. "I just start to feel like the life is slowly draining out of me," Ben pauses to yawn, "and I get so freakin tired," another yawn.

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

"I think so…" Ben ponders, his eyes still closed, "I got like… ten hours last night? Yeah, something like that…"

Gwen chuckles slightly, trying to hide it. "Stop trying to do math, duffuss! You don't do that well anyways!"

"Gladly—algebra sucks."

Gwen stops laughing abruptly. "Do you think your tiredness has to do with the Ultamatrix? Remember that time we were fighting those aliens, you know that big battle were we had Cooper and Michael and them; you tried to heal the infected humans and you passed out. Is it something similar to that?

"I really have no clue," Ben muttered.

"Well we have to find out; you could be getting sick or something." Gwen pointed out. "Ben? Ben?" He had fallen asleep—his head resting peacefully on his shoulder. Gwen sighed and plopped down next to him, grabbing the remote from the coffee table as she sat.

Gwen heard the roar of a car coming up the paved driveway and perked to look at the door. Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl let themselves in, Gwen popping up and asking, "So how was your evening?"

"It was lovely," Sandra replied, looking up at Carl graciously. "Did you guys study a lot?"

"More that you can imagine," Gwen said. "We started watching some TV and Ben, um, fell asleep," she jutted her thumb over towards Ben. Her knee started darting back and forward: straight then slightly bent, straight then slightly bent, her nervousness kicking into high speed even at this small of a fib.

"Ah," Carl sounded. "Well thanks for helping Ben study. You know he's not the best student!" he chuckled.

"You're welcome!" Gwen produced a smile. "Glad to help. I'll see you guys later!" With that she walked out the door, shutting it behind her, and immediately calling Kevin.

"Hey, Kev? Can you pick me up from Ben's house? I need to talk to you."

"'K," the gruff voice on the other end replied. "I'll be there in five."

"Awesome; I'll start walking." Gwen took off on the small sidewalk, kicking a small stone as she took small strides.

Just as promised, Kevin got to Gwen within a few minutes.

"Hey babe," Kevin smirked. "What's up?"

"Everything," Gwen sighed as she climbed into the green car in the passenger seat. "Those aliens attacked Ben and me when I was over at his house, he almost passed out again, but this time it took a while before I could get him to respond, and I just don't know what to do!" Gwen threw her hands into the air for dramatic effect.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you smash those good-for-nothing creeps!"

"It wasn't that simple: they snuck up on us," Gwen stated, trying her best to 'keep her cool.' "I barely had time to react!"

"Well next time those ding-bats creep up on my girl…," Kevin stamps the steering wheel.

"Kevin! Calm down!" Gwen warned. "I'm just worried about Ben, that's all."

"Everything will turn out fine, baby—it always comes through in the end."

"Thanks Kev," Gwen leans over to kiss his cheek right before they pull into her driveway. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bright and early!"

"'Night." And with that, Kevin drives off into the distance, smiling; thinking to himself, "I've got the best girl."


	3. More Questions

All Ben hears is a deep ringing in his ears, reverberating throughout his entire body, consuming all of his thoughts.

"Ben. Ben!" Gwen practically shouts in Ben's ear. When he doesn't respond, she starts rattling his shoulder gently. "Ben, are you okay?"

"Imfn," Ben mumbles, the only thing he can process to say in his weakened condition.

"Ben, this is the second time this week you've almost passed out after battling!" Gwen hissed at him. "You can't be letting us down like that!"

"I'm fine," Ben manages, holding his head in his hands—a headache starting to burst through.

"Come on," Gwen offers, "let's get back inside." Gwen helps Ben up, supporting him under his arms, and they slowly progress to Ben's front door, the recent mini-battle with the aliens having taken place in his front yard not too long ago. Kevin wasn't there to help with the genetically modified creeps—both Gwen and Ben not having enough time to call Kevin over from his garage a few miles away.

Ben's parents weren't home: they had left the cousins to study and order a pizza while the two of them went out to dinner at the local Mexican restaurant. Gwen got Ben to the sofa in the sitting room, where he practically collapsed from exhaustion.

"I don't get it!" Gwen threw her hands up in the air. "This has never happened to you before!" she reasoned.

"I really have no idea what's been going on lately," Ben closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions. "I just start to feel like the life is slowly draining out of me," Ben pauses to yawn, "and I get so freakin tired," another yawn.

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

"I think so…" Ben ponders, his eyes still closed, "I got like… ten hours last night? Yeah, something like that…"

Gwen chuckles slightly, trying to hide it. "Stop trying to do math, duffuss! You don't do that well anyways!"

"Gladly—algebra sucks."

Gwen stops laughing abruptly. "Do you think your tiredness has to do with the Ultamatrix? Remember that time we were fighting those aliens, you know that big battle were we had Cooper and Michael and them; you tried to heal the infected humans and you passed out. Is it something similar to that?

"I really have no clue," Ben muttered.

"Well we have to find out; you could be getting sick or something." Gwen pointed out. "Ben? Ben?" He had fallen asleep—his head resting peacefully on his shoulder. Gwen sighed and plopped down next to him, grabbing the remote from the coffee table as she sat.

Gwen heard the roar of a car coming up the paved driveway and perked to look at the door. Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl let themselves in, Gwen popping up and asking, "So how was your evening?"

"It was lovely," Sandra replied, looking up at Carl graciously. "Did you guys study a lot?"

"More that you can imagine," Gwen said. "We started watching some TV and Ben, um, fell asleep," she jutted her thumb over towards Ben. Her knee started darting back and forward: straight then slightly bent, straight then slightly bent, her nervousness kicking into high speed even at this small of a fib.

"Ah," Carl sounded. "Well thanks for helping Ben study. You know he's not the best student!" he chuckled.

"You're welcome!" Gwen produced a smile. "Glad to help. I'll see you guys later!" With that she walked out the door, shutting it behind her, and immediately calling Kevin.

"Hey, Kev? Can you pick me up from Ben's house? I need to talk to you."

"'K," the gruff voice on the other end replied. "I'll be there in five."

"Awesome; I'll start walking." Gwen took off on the small sidewalk, kicking a small stone as she took small strides.

Just as promised, Kevin got to Gwen within a few minutes.

"Hey babe," Kevin smirked. "What's up?"

"Everything," Gwen sighed as she climbed into the green car in the passenger seat. "Those aliens attacked Ben and me when I was over at his house, he almost passed out again, but this time it took a while before I could get him to respond, and I just don't know what to do!" Gwen threw her hands into the air for dramatic effect.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you smash those good-for-nothing creeps!"

"It wasn't that simple: they snuck up on us," Gwen stated, trying her best to 'keep her cool.' "I barely had time to react!"

"Well next time those ding-bats creep up on my girl…," Kevin stamps the steering wheel.

"Kevin! Calm down!" Gwen warned. "I'm just worried about Ben, that's all."

"Everything will turn out fine, baby—it always comes through in the end."

"Thanks Kev," Gwen leans over to kiss his cheek right before they pull into her driveway. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bright and early!"

"'Night." And with that, Kevin drives off into the distance, smiling; thinking to himself, "I've got the best girl."


	4. The Boy and the Device

"Why do these guys want to fuckin' kill us so bad?" Kevin said in angst. "What do they have over us?"

"Just go with it Kevin before _I_ kill you first!" Gwen hissed as she threw another shield up before they could be hit with any more goop produced by the strange aliens.

"Well frankly, I'M FUCKIN' TIRED OF IT!"

"Just bash more stuff," Gwen rolled her eyes. "You good over there Ben?"

Ben spread more fire to keep the genetically modified aliens away before Swampfire answered, "Yeah." The truth really was that his near-constant headache had returned, him wondering when it would end.

More fighting, more throwing, more bashing—a good, well rounded fight. Suddenly, a bright green flash appeared just out of the corner of Gwen's focus. She only figured it was Ben turning it up a notch, refiguring himself into Ultimate Swampfire, but to her concern, she didn't hear Ben roaring the name of his transformation. She looked over for just a second, just to take a peek, and saw the human form of Ben piled underneath a handful of the aliens.

"Kevin! Help Ben: he's down!" Gwen shouted over to her boyfriend.

"On it!" Kevin's simple reply as he started swiping the unwelcomed aliens off of the seemingly-unconscious form of a teenage boy.

"Gwen! We're outnumbered!" Kevin yelled after a few minutes; the aliens were slowly starting to overpower the couple and the fallen boy.

Gwen let out a long sigh before saying the spell to transport the trio out of the unofficial battle area, and the three were gone in seconds.

Gwen was the first to land in Kevin's garage. She swayed slightly before collapsing into the now transported Kevin. He held out his arms the second after he had seen his girlfriend falling, reacting as quickly as possible.

"I got you babe," He sighed out of relief as he set her down gently, knowing that teleporting always depleted her of her energy and that she would be fine in a while.

Kevin suddenly remembered Ben, "Right," he thought out loud, having one of those 'duh' moments. He ventured his eyes, but didn't see him.

"Ben! Ben, are you here?" he bellowed. He saw a black and white patterned sneaker hanging out of a box in the back corner of his weapon-filled garage. "There he is!" Kevin said, taking the weight off of his shoulders instantly and walking over.

Kevin peered into the box and attempted to shake Ben awake—nothing. His face was pale in the low garage lights, and when Kevin checked his pulse, all he got was a faint heartbeat pushing through the pastel skin. The weight was, again, placed on top of him.

"What happened to you?" Kevin thought quietly to himself. His speculations were, however, interrupted by a small noise on the other side of the vast space.

"Kevin?" the voice squeaked. Gwen.

"How are you, babe?" Kevin queried as he ran over.

"I'm fine now," she said quietly, scratching the back of her neck as she spoke. "Where's Ben?" she pondered.

"He's in a box over there," Kevin jabbed his thumb over in the direction of the unconscious boy.

Gwen slowly got up and made her way over to her cousin. Dropping down next to him, she tried to get him up.

"Ben, you gotta get up!" she inserted the words into his head. Nothing.

"He's still alive," Kevin shrugged as he came up behind his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's okay," she retorted.

"Hey Gwen," Kevin looked strangely down at Ben. "What's up with the Ultamatrix?"

Gwen averted her glance to the device. It was flashing in a glowing pattern of green, yellow, red, orange. Green, yellow, red, orange.

"What the heck?"


	5. Who Yah Gonna Call? Not Ghostbusters!

"What the heck is this thing doing?" Gwen asked in shock, staring at the flashing sequence of green, yellow, red, orange.

"How would I know?" Kevin replied. "The shit-piece doesn't even work half the time!"

"Kevin!" Gwen hissed. "Language!"

Kevin shoved the piece of advice away, rolling his eyes.

Ben started to stir. His foot twitched and he began to open his senses. His eyes were unfocused and drowsy—there was no electricity in his green irises. He blinked a few times, still staring into space, and his lids started to droop.

"No, Ben," Gwen cautioned. "You've got to stay awake."

Ben didn't move again as he sighed as he slept.

"So much for the vampire waking up," Kevin joked.

He was responded by Gwen punching him in the arm.

"You know how much I _don't _appreciate that."

Gwen ignored him. "Ben, you have to…," she trailed off, checking his pulse once again.

"He'll be fine."

"Well what if he isn't?"

Ben responded to this. His eyes opened again, ever so slightly, and they found the flashing Omnitrix. Something between a grunt, a groan, and the sound of a person who lost their voice came out of the mouth of the barely awake boy.

"Ben, hang with me now!" Gwen panicked, taking the boy's shaking right hand.

"Ulta… dimmsh," Ben managed.

"We know the Ultamatrix is going wacko," Gwen figured that 'Ulta' meant 'Ultamatrix.'

"Dimmshn,"

"Ben what are you talking about?" Gwen tried to reason.

"Dimmshn," Ben's eyes closed again, but his chest still rose and fell.

"Ben," Gwen sobbed.

"Should we bring him to a hospital?" Kevin offered.

"No." Gwen stated. "Asmuth."


	6. Dead Man Walking

"Asmuth?" Kevin inquired. "What's he gonna do?"

"_He_ could figure out what's happening to the Ultamatrix," Gwen ranted. "He may _also_ know what's wrong with Ben." She looked down at her cousin in the box.

Kevin sighed. "Sure. I'll, um, get him in the car," and he started to bend down to pick him up.

"No," Gwen said during Kevin's mid-gesture. "It'll be faster if I teleport us."

"I can't let you do that babe!" Kevin argued. "I—_we_ can't risk _you_ also going down!"

"We've got no choice, Kev."

"Fine. But I'd feel much better knowing that we drove the car and got on the ship…," Kevin tried to change his girlfriend's mind.

"I'm not arguing with you, Kevin."

"Hm."

With that, Kevin positioned his arm under Ben's shoulders and thrust his other arm underneath Ben's knees and made his way, awkwardly, to the center of the garage. Gwen took a deep breath and mumbled to herself the spell to transport the trio to the planet of the Galvan.

Ben was still unconscious when he landed with a smack on top of Kevin

Kevin groaned, shoving the boy aside so that he, himself, could get up. He saw Gwen kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. He ran over to her.

"Gwen," he whispered. "You okay?"

"Fine," she puffed. "Help me up though, would yah." She put her hand on his shoulder as, together, they stood up. Gwen swayed a little before she could get her balance, then let go of her boyfriend.

"Where's Ben?" she questioned.

"He's right over…," Kevin started, but then stopped as he realized Ben was nowhere to be seen. "Where's that bastard gone to now?"

"He's unconscious, Kevin," Gwen hissed. "He couldn't have just walked off!"

"Well then where did he go?" he threw his arms up in the air.

"I don't know," Gwen retorted, worry singing in her voice as she looked around for her closest cousin. "Ugh! I don't have _anything _to track him with!"

"This is why we should've taken the ship," Kevin stated, with an order of matter-of-fact in his tone. "He's always leaving his shit in there!"

Gwen didn't bother to retort or bug him, yet again, for his usage of language—she was too worried about her missing cousin.

Kevin saw some Galvan walking around, talking to each other about something that would make no sense what-so-ever to anyone but a Galvan.

"Hey, have you guys seen anybody about this tall?" Kevin said, moving his hand up and down until he reached a point a few inches above the midget-like Galvans. Gwen seeing this, she pulled him off to the side and scolded him.

"This is serious, Kevin! There's no time for goofing!"

"Whatever. Ben always turns out fine."

"What if this time is different?" Gwen shrieked.

"He'll be fine!"  
>"Well, have it your way. We might never see Ben again," Gwen huffed, stalking away.<p>

"Girls," Kevin rolled his eyes and walking, towards the opposite direction of his upset girlfriend.


	7. Xernon

Ben felt himself stir on the inside. His gears were running, but not fast enough to give him the energy to open his tired eyes to the world in front of him; or maybe above him. Possibly even _below _him. Ben couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. His head was filled with a dense fog that would not thin.

He inwardly panicked. Was he dead? His brain slowly sloshed the words together. He heard a voice, thin and squeaky, but yet, held power behind the innocent words.

"Are you awake human?" the voice asked.

Ben felt something cold touch his lips. He tried to pull away, but was too weak to move.

"Drink—it will help," the strange voice encouraged. The object returned to his now-open-just-enough-for-a-small-finger-to-fit-into mouth and a soothing liquid entered his system. He felt energy punching inside himself as he slowly found the strength to open his eyes.

A ceiling stared down at him. He shifted slightly, his back sore. Ben found the source of the mysterious noise, which happened to _not _be a bodiless voice, but a Galvan that looked quite alike to Azmuth, but seemed thinner and smaller, almost frail-looking.

"Who are you?" Ben croaked, the words sounding funny in his throat.

"I am Xernon, human."

Ben just stared, not knowing what to say next. He then felt a twinge in his left wrist, as if he'd been pricked by a needle, and turned his head away from Xernon, who was on his right. He looked, bewildered, at the Omnitrix, watching the yellow, red, orange, green pattern flash that he remembered so vaguely seeing before, back at what he thought was Kevin's garage. Was it just him, or did it seem like with every flash of green, the screen got just a little bit dimmer?

"Are you okay, human?" Xernon asked, almost offended that the boy turned away from him after he had just helped him.

"Better than before, thanks," Ben said truthfully. His headache wasn't completely gone, but it was better. "Where am I?"

"In my home; on Galvan Mark II."

"Isn't that the new name of Galvan Prime? After it was destroyed?" Ben questioned, rubbing his head.

"Yes, human."

"Can you stop calling me 'human'? My name's Ben. Ben Tennyson," he said out of annoyance; the fog in his head slowly starting to approach again.

"Wielder of the Omnitrix?"

"And savior of the galaxy," came out matter-of-factly, almost like a speech.

"I thought I'd never see the day," Xernon joyed. "What brings you here?"

"I don't know…," Ben trailed off. But then he remembered something. "Gwen and Kevin! Where are they?"

"Who?"

"My cousin and my friend," Ben breathed out, having less energy than he had a few minutes ago. Ben side-glanced over to the Omnitrix again, which now seemed to be getting brighter as he seemed to be getting weaker.

"Ben? Are you okay?" Xernon spoke after he heard a groan escape the boy.

"Azmuth. Can you take me to Azmuth?" Ben gasped, his energy depleting fast.

"You're in no condition to travel," Xernon examined.

"He can help," Ben puffed out before the world spun above him as he lost consciousness.


	8. Surprise!

Ben felt himself stir on the inside. His gears were running, but not fast enough to give him the energy to open his tired eyes to the world in front of him; or maybe above him. Possibly even _below _him. Ben couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. His head was filled with a dense fog that would not thin.

He inwardly panicked. Was he dead? His brain slowly sloshed the words together. He heard a voice, thin and squeaky, but yet, held power behind the innocent words.

"Are you awake human?" the voice asked.

Ben felt something cold touch his lips. He tried to pull away, but was too weak to move.

"Drink—it will help," the strange voice encouraged. The object returned to his now-open-just-enough-for-a-small-finger-to-fit-into mouth and a soothing liquid entered his system. He felt energy punching inside himself as he slowly found the strength to open his eyes.

A ceiling stared down at him. He shifted slightly, his back sore. Ben found the source of the mysterious noise, which happened to _not _be a bodiless voice, but a Galvan that looked quite alike to Azmuth, but seemed thinner and smaller, almost frail-looking.

"Who are you?" Ben croaked, the words sounding funny in his throat.

"I am Xernon, human."

Ben just stared, not knowing what to say next. He then felt a twinge in his left wrist, as if he'd been pricked by a needle, and turned his head away from Xernon, who was on his right. He looked, bewildered, at the Omnitrix, watching the yellow, red, orange, green pattern flash that he remembered so vaguely seeing before, back at what he thought was Kevin's garage. Was it just him, or did it seem like with every flash of green, the screen got just a little bit dimmer?

"Are you okay, human?" Xernon asked, almost offended that the boy turned away from him after he had just helped him.

"Better than before, thanks," Ben said truthfully. His headache wasn't completely gone, but it was better. "Where am I?"

"In my home; on Galvan Mark II."

"Isn't that the new name of Galvan Prime? After it was destroyed?" Ben questioned, rubbing his head.

"Yes, human."

"Can you stop calling me 'human'? My name's Ben. Ben Tennyson," he said out of annoyance; the fog in his head slowly starting to approach again.

"Wielder of the Omnitrix?"

"And savior of the galaxy," came out matter-of-factly, almost like a speech.

"I thought I'd never see the day," Xernon joyed. "What brings you here?"

"I don't know…," Ben trailed off. But then he remembered something. "Gwen and Kevin! Where are they?"

"Who?"

"My cousin and my friend," Ben breathed out, having less energy than he had a few minutes ago. Ben side-glanced over to the Omnitrix again, which now seemed to be getting brighter as he seemed to be getting weaker.

"Ben? Are you okay?" Xernon spoke after he heard a groan escape the boy.

"Azmuth. Can you take me to Azmuth?" Ben gasped, his energy depleting fast.

"You're in no condition to travel," Xernon examined.

"He can help," Ben puffed out before the world spun above him as he lost consciousness.


	9. Author's Note

_**Sorry guys! This isn't a chapter!**_

_**I'm sorry to say that I've lost interest in this story, I have the basic idea for it, but I just can't bring myself to write it.**_

_**I'm looking for someone (but not just anyone) to finish this FanFic for me. I go to a summer camp for 3 weeks (starting July 9**__**th**__**, 2012) and I won't get back until August 2012. During that time while I'm away, if you are interested in continuing this story, please review for this chapter saying, "I would like to continue 'Getting Dimmer' for you." After you do that, comply to the following instructions:**_

_**1. PM me at with a greeting—such as "Hi, I'm so-and-so (pen name works fine if that's what you prefer) and then why you want to continue my story for me.**_

_**2. Write the next chapter for me! If I pick you to finish this FanFic for me, I will post the winning chapter as chapter 9. Then I will PM you the details for the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>abz . fanfiction gmail . com<strong>_

_**(take out the spaces and add an 'at' sign between 'fanfiction' and 'gmail')**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for understanding!<em>**

**_Peace, love, happiness,_**

**_-AbZ_**


	10. GOOD NEWS AN!

**_Hey guys. So I've decided to continue this story myself. The person who was going to adopt it hasn't answered me back and I now have a will to finish it! I will, however, be putting this on hiatus for now so that I can continue my Merlin and Percy Jackson fic that I adopted. Feel free to look at those in the mean time! I hope to get back to this story soon and even I'm excited to see this fic to the finish! I'll be back soon!_**

**_Peace, love, happiness,_**

**_-AbZ_**


End file.
